When, for example, a semiconductor component or a flat panel display is manufactured, a substrate liquid processing apparatus is used to perform various liquid processings on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer or a liquid crystal substrate using a processing liquid such as a cleaning liquid or an etching liquid.
For example, in a substrate liquid processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-015490, two processing liquid supply pipes are provided in the bottom portion of a processing bath so that a processing liquid is supplied into the processing bath from the processing liquid supply pipes.
In the substrate liquid processing apparatus, a plurality of substrates are immersed in the processing bath in which the processing liquid is stored in a state in which the substrates are vertically erected and aligned at intervals in a horizontal direction. The processing liquid supply pipes extend in a direction orthogonal to the substrates, and processing liquid ejection holes are provided at a predetermined interval for the substrates. The holes are formed as through holes each having a circular opening. The two processing liquid supply pipes are arranged in a state where the respective openings are inclined diagonally inward and upward so as to be directed toward the central side of the substrates.
In the substrate liquid processing apparatus, the processing liquid is ejected from the ejection holes of the two processing liquid supply pipes toward the centers of the substrates so that a rising flow of the processing liquid flowing along the surfaces of the substrates is formed within the processing bath, and the surfaces of the substrates are subjected to a liquid processing by the rising processing liquid. In this case, the processing liquid supplied from the processing liquid supply pipes into the processing bath is supplied in a state of being heated and boiled in advance. By boiling the processing liquid, bubbles are generated in the processing liquid so as to promote the rising flow of the processing liquid.